Two of Cups
by Mana Goddess
Summary: Kamen Rider Blade - takes place eight years after the show. Hajime senses Kenzaki for the first time in almost a decade the night before Amane's 18th birthday. He doesn't understand this strange calling he feels as he sees the rider once more. Can Hajime learn what it truly means to be human once more? (Kenzaki x Hajime) (Hajime x Amane)


**Two of Cups**

**By **ManaGoddess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or any characters from it. All Kamen Riders are owned by Toei.

**Author's Note:** I finished watching Kamen Rider Blade and noticed there is a lack of stories about that series. I have decided to write my own story that takes place eight years after the finale. There are lots of spoilers so please be aware of that. Please leave a review!

* * *

_"The Two of Cups shows power that is created when two come together."_

– **_Minor Arcana Tarot Deck_**

Hajime Aikawa quietly closed the door to his tiny room in the Jacaranda Café, sighing happily as he set his camera bag on the desk chair. Taking out the equipment, he checked it all to make sure everything was alright after the day's photo sessions. He removed the memory cards from his cameras and set them in their proper places on his desk to be uploaded and edited later. Cleaning the cameras he replaced them in their cases and set them in the small room attached to his bedroom that he used as a dark room for developing photos.

Flicking on the red light to the dark room, he saw all the pictures that were hanging to dry. A smile played at his lips as he took down one of the dried pictures. It was strange to see himself in a picture, well, at least what was perceived as him. It was another human but after so many years Hajime had begun to accept that as his true face, not the Joker form. Inspecting the picture once more, he turned off the light and went back into his main room.

On the desk, next to his computer and other things, was an empty picture frame. The frame was black with red tribal lines, the red outlined with silver. It was a pretty frame, or so he thought. Laying it face down, he removed the back and inserted the picture. Replacing the back he set the frame properly on his desk. Amane Kurihara's face looked up at him, one arm around Hajime giving him a sort of hug. Several others were in the picture as well, a few Hajime was proud to call friends from their days of fighting Undead. One person was missing though, Kazuma Kenzaki, who no one had heard from in almost in seven years.

It ate at Hajime to know that his first friend, the one who had saved the world and postponed the Battle Royal, was nowhere to be found. It was difficult whenever someone asked Hajime where the rider was, since Hajime didn't really have an answer. There were rumors that Kenzaki had been seen from time to time fighting monsters, at least as Kamen Rider Blade. No one had seen him out his Rider form though, not even his human form or his Joker form. Never had the rider come anywhere near the Jacaranda Café, for fear of triggering the instincts that would cause them to fight to the death. It was the most precious gift someone had ever given Hajime.

Sighing, Hajime busied himself by wrapping the picture frame in silly paper that said 'happy birthday' on it in bright yellow. A bag sat on the floor next to his desk which matched the wrapping paper exactly and had a few other goodies that Hajime had picked up and wrapped earlier.

Tomorrow was Amane's birthday, and he wanted to give her something special this year. It was still a bit strange to see the girl he had watched grow up since the age of 9 become an adult. To him, she was still a little girl living above the restaurant that helped out from time to time and wearing pigtails. She wasn't that child anymore, though, and she was happy to remind him of that. For months she had bugged him about what he was going to get her for her birthday, dropping hints as to items she wanted. A new phone, a special camera, even going so far as to say she wanted a kiss from him. Of course he knew that last one as a joke. He couldn't tell her he had already picked out her gifts or else she wouldn't have given him a moment's peace until he told her what they were. Picking up the small, black velvet box that he had hidden in the top drawer of his desk, he opened it.

A heart shaped emerald sparkled in the low light, a row of diamonds surrounding it on a delicate white gold chain. It was a beautiful necklace and he had spent months deciding on it. Originally he planned on giving it to her as a graduation gift, but since she had nagged him so long about it, he decided to make her wait until her birthday. He smiled as he remembered the silly necklace he had given her all those years ago as a memento of their 'date' to an amusement park. She wore it until it broke and then made it into a cellphone charm so she wouldn't have to give it up. It was touching to see her still have it after all these years.

Closing the box he wrapped it in the same paper, burying it at the bottom of the bag so she would find it last. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to wait and give it to her in private or let her open it in front of all her friends and family. Thinking about it for the hundredth time he took it out of the bag and put it back on the desk. For some odd reason, he wanted to watch her open it with just the two of them. Even after all these years, Hajime didn't understand human emotions.

Shaking off the remnants of the odd feeling he couldn't name, he finished packing her birthday gifts and set the bag on his desk, the jewelry box back in its hiding spot where she wouldn't find it. Stretching, Hajime changed into his sleeping clothes before turning out the lights and lying down to sleep.

**-CHANGE-**

Sleep eluded the former Rider. He stared at his ceiling, counting the wood planks for the millionth time. His body was tired, yet his mind was awake, nagging at him to finish something he had forgotten. Once again he ran through the checklist of things he needed to do to make sure his cameras were in good shape, yet he had already completed everything. The gifts were wrapped, his laundry was in its proper baskets, and his desk was mostly organized. Still, something bugged at him, calling to him.

All at once, he felt _him_. It was such a subtle feeling, one that he hadn't experienced in so long that it took him a moment to register what it actually was. Kenzaki, the Navy Joker, was calling out to him. Hajime could feel it, deep down in his bones, the cry of the Battle Royal. His heart raced as he thought of seeing Kenzaki, a strange mixture of fear and delight. Panic paralyzed him, forcing him to remain still as the emotions grew stronger and stronger, overwhelming his senses and mind. His phone chimed, startling Hajime from his paralysis. Reaching onto his night stand, Hajime checked his phone. He had one new text message.

We need to talk. I promise I am in control of it. – Kenzaki

Hajime read the text four times before finally grasping its meaning. It was true then, the calling within him really was from Kenzaki being nearby once again. His hands visibly shook as he sat up and got dressed, his body on full autopilot as Hajime weighted the pros and cons of seeing Kenzaki once more. It wasn't until he was putting on his helmet and walking his motorcycle away from the café that Hajime realized what he was doing.

He stood under the light post near the street for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that they would fight as Jokers; the nature of the Undead would overtake their desire to Henshin into their respective Riders. Granted Hajime had only seen Kenzaki's Joker form in action once, but he was fairly certain they would be similar after all these years. Tightening the strap on his helmet, Hajime revved the bike to life and sped off down the street, following his instincts on where to find his eternal rival.

**-WILD-**

Parking his motorcycle under a lamp post, Hajime began to walk towards the beach, knowing that he would find his eternal rival there. His mind whirled with thoughts on what to say to the man after having not seen him in so long. He was angry at Kenzaki for sacrificing his own humanity so Hajime could live among the humans. It wasn't fair that the other rider had to suffer for Hajime's sake. Taking a deep breath, Hajime stepped into the clearing on top of a small cliff which overlooked the ocean.

A man stood there, his back to Hajime as he looked at the stars above. Instantly Hajime recognized him. The Undead within him called out to fight, to kill, but Hajime pushed it back. Their fight could wait another day.

"I had forgotten how beautiful the stars are here in Japan," Kenzaki said, his eyes searching for constellations he had known since he was a kid. He didn't bother to turn as he listened to Hajime's approach.

"I'm surprised to see you in a human form," Hajime said calmly as he removed his motorcycle gloves, shoving them into his pocket, his helmet left on the bike. Finally Kenzaki turned around.

Hajime stopped in his tracks as he stared at the man. He looked exactly the same, not one thing had changed over the last eight years. Even his hair was the same length. Kenzaki smiled again, the moonlight illuminating his face, giving him an ethereal glow.

"I met a vampire queen who showed me how. She has been alive for a very long time and knew of such things. It was pretty weird, but I'm glad I can do it. Unfortunately," Kenzaki looked at his hand, trembling as it tried to shift into his Navy Joker form. Concentrating hard on it, he willed the hand back to his human form. Again he smiled at Hajime, causing the other rider to catch his breath.

"Kenzaki," Hajime watched the man, his mind a strange mixture of emotions he didn't understand. There was a certain kind of pull to Kenzaki, something that made Hajime want to be near him, to touch the rider. Shaking his head, Hajime jammed his hands in his pockets. "What did you want?"

Kenzaki's smile faltered a bit as he watched Hajime become cold towards him. "I…wanted to know how everyone is doing." He lied quickly, pasting a smile back on his mouth. Hajime stood next to him, both men looking out at the sea.

"Tachibana is now head of the new BOARD, working closely with Hirose. He has done a few experiments since the debacle at Mitsuki's graduation party, I'm sure you remember." Hirose glanced at Kenzaki as memories were brought back. Mitsuki and Nozomi had graduated high school and were accepted into college when the Chameleon Undead attacked, almost killing them all. Kenzaki had come back and managed to save the day before disappearing once more.

"I'm glad; I know he will do good things with that company." Kenzaki nodded, listening to the wave's crash below him.

"Mutsuki and Nozomi got married a few years ago and are expecting their first child in the fall. Kotarou has begun writing his new book on the Kamen Riders. He has become a sort of expert on us and has been traveling around trying to research the Riders besides us four." Hajime eyed Kenzaki for a moment.

"I've met quite a few of them, they are good people. The world is safe in their hands." Was all Kenzaki would say about the other Kamen Riders out there or his involvement with them. "What about Jacaranda Café?" Hajime gulped, hoping to avoid talking about them.

"The business is going well. Haruka hired a few more people to help out around the place. Amane she," Hajime paused for a moment, thinking about the girl. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman, why hadn't he noticed that before. Clearing his throat, he continued. "She graduated high school and will be starting college soon. Her birthday is tomorrow, actually."

"I wish I could come, but I don't think it would be a wise choice." Kenzaki chose his words carefully. Hajime understood the struggle going on inside the rider. The air simmered with the desire to kill one another, but they did their best to ignore it.

"Maybe next time," Hajime offered, trying to sound optimistic, which was new for him. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, watching the ocean below. Several minutes passed before Kenzaki spoke.

"I had to see you, Hajime." Kenzaki flushed slightly. "I've…missed you." The heavy words felt like they were stuck in his throat as he continued to watch the ocean. Hajime turned to him, frowning at the rider.

"We cannot see each other though; least we start the Battle Royal again." Hajime stated, noticing the strange desire to prove his dominance as the true Joker. He had never felt that before and it confused him even more. It was different than the desire to fight for the Battle Royal, more personal somehow.

"I know, but I had to, at least once more." Kenzaki sounded pained. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Hajime. They stared at each other, both trying to find the right words to say. "Tell me, are you…happy?"

Hajime had never considered the weight behind that question. Amane and Haruka had asked him several times if he was happy living there, helping out at the restaurant and working in the photography business, but for some reason it didn't seem like the same question as what Kenzaki was asking. "I suppose I am." Kenzaki frowned at his answer.

"Why do you only suppose?" Kenzaki took a step closer, putting his hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"I don't know if I understand the human's 'happy' emotion. I feel contempt, if that is what you are asking." Hajime answered truthfully. Kenzaki smiled at his honesty, taking comfort in it. "Why, Kenzaki, why did you do this?" Hajime finally asked, the question having gnawed at him for many years. Kenzaki's hand slid off of Hajime's shoulder as the rider turned to face the ocean once more.

"I wanted you to experience and be a part of humanity. There is good in you, Hajime, I have seen it myself." Kenzaki sighed, his voice hitching slightly. "You aren't the monster you seem to think you are." It was true, one look at how he protected Amane all these years would be enough to convince anyone.

"But at what cost? You wander the world, doing your best to stay away from me so we don't accidentally kill each other and destroy the world. And I'm just fooling myself into thinking I'm a human. Right now I'm trying my best to not give into my desire to kill you" It wasn't fair. If the rumors were true, Kenzaki's life had turned to shit.

"That is my gift to you." Kenzaki's voice was soft as he faced the rider once more, placing both his hands on Hajime's shoulders. "I gladly made this sacrifice…for you, Hajime." The words struck something deep within Hajime, echoing in his mind. None of this made sense to the Undead, he couldn't grasp it. There was something odd about the way Kenzaki was staring at him; he had seen that same gaze from Amane in the past few weeks.

"They others were right about you Kenzaki, you really are a fool." Hajime chuckled at the thought of someone going to such lengths for him. He looked away from Kenzaki as tears filled his eyes. It was very rare for Hajime to cry, he barely understood what tears meant, let alone why he felt the need to express this emotion.

Kenzaki's hand touched Hajime's cheek, his thumb rubbing away the lone tear that escaped. Hajime cursed his own weakness; he had been through too much to let his emotions show like this. "Hajime," Kenzaki whispered, smiling at the Joker. His name sounded strange, different from the way Kenzaki usually said it. Hajime began to question what was really going on, why they actually met up. He was completely out of his element.

Slowly Kenzaki inched his face closer to Hajime, their gaze locked and held until finally Kenzaki's eyes drifted close as his lips pressed against Hajime's. At first, Hajime did not know how to respond as he was flooded with emotions. He had seen others kiss before but he had never kissed someone. He stood perfectly still, absorbing the strange sensation that was going on, studying it. Finally, Hajime began to kiss Kenzaki back, mimicking the motions the rider was making, trying to understand it all.

Kenzaki slid his arms around Hajime's neck, pulling the Undead closer to him as they shared the kiss. Cautious, Hajime placed his hands on Kenzaki's waist as he tried to understand the storm swirling inside of him. It felt so right to do this, and Hajime did not know why. There was comfort in kissing Kenzaki, something he had never experienced except when they used to fight side by side in those rare occasions way back when. Hajime gripped Kenzaki's shirt, holding the rider close as he let the storm inside him rage, giving it free reign over his emotions. Kenzaki took the storm, letting it blend with his own as they held one another.

Finally Kenzaki broke the kiss, his breath coming in short little gasps. Hajime stared up at the rider, his mind completely void of thoughts. Kenzaki loosened his grip on Hajime, smiling warmly at the Joker as a tear slid down his own cheek. Hesitantly, Hajime wiped it away with his thumb, causing Kenzaki to laugh.

"I'm sorry about that," Kenzaki apologized, releasing Hajime completely and scrubbing his face with his hands. Hajime shook his head slowly, his body slow to react as if he were stuck in mud.

"Don't apologize." Hajime didn't know what to say, what to do. His mind was busy trying to savor every little detail of the kiss. A new emotion began to crawl into his heart as he replayed the moment over and over again. He did not have a name for it yet.

"I know we can't be together, so there is no point to beat ourselves up over it," Kenzaki straightened, his usual smile back on his face to mask the sadness that his eyes held. "That's enough sap for one night, don't you think?"

"I guess." Hajime shrugged as the strange emotion ate at him more and more. Guilt, that is what it was, guilt over having kissed Kenzaki, but why? He felt as if he had betrayed someone but couldn't figure out whom.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving this realm. The vampire queen has offered me a sort of job protecting people in her strange Nightmare Realm, and I've taken her up on the offer. I'll be well away from you and we won't be tempted to attack each other." Kenzaki smiled at his decision, it felt like the right thing to do. He could see the confusion in Hajime and knew that he had no place here with him. This would be their final goodbye.

"I see. If that is your choice, then it is no business of mine." Hajime said nonchalantly. Kenzaki laughed at the man's bluntness. There was a strange comfort in it.

"You haven't changed, Hajime. No, that's wrong, you have. I can see the humanity in you has grown beautifully. I'm proud of you for beating this." Kenzaki clasped Hajime on the shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "If the world ever needs me as Blade, I will come and fight." Kenzaki was suddenly serious as he let his hand fall from Hajime's shoulder once more.

"We have a lot of Riders now, I'm sure they will be grateful to have your support. I'll make sure Kotarou tells them about you." Hajime promised, thinking it the least he could do for the man who sacrificed so much for the world. The genuine smile was back on Kenzaki's face as he laughed once more.

"Then I guess I can go in peace. Protect this world, Hajime. And make sure you protect Amane." Her name echoed in Hajime's ear as his heart jumped. He finally understood why there was guilt in kissing Kenzaki, because in truth, he wanted to kiss Amane. This discovery tilted Hajime's world on its head. "Goodbye Hajime."

"Farewell, my friend." Hajime whispered as he watched Kenzaki walk over to a tree with a strange design on it. He touched the design, watching the pattern swirl before turning into a strange portal. Kenzaki looked back at Hajime and waved, his smile faltering as tears began to roll down his cheek. He stepped through the black portal, disappearing as it swallowed him. The tree returned to normal, the strange design having faded to nothing.

Hajime stood there for a while, watching as the sky over the ocean began to lighten. His mind had so much to digest; he didn't know what to think. Humans were complicated creatures and he was a foreigner looking in on the whole ordeal. It was strange to compare him, an Undead trying to be human, to someone like Kenzaki, a human who was forced to become an Undead. Their worlds were completely different. Still, Hajime was glad he met with Kenzaki this evening. His eyes had been opened to a lot that was going on in his own little world. With one last look at the tree Kenzaki had disappeared into, Hajime put on his riding gloves and headed back to his motorcycle to go home.

**-SPIRIT-**

The sky was lighter now, the sun just about to peek over the horizon by the time Hajime made it back to Jacaranda Café. He had walked his bike up to the driveway, not wanting to wake up anyone in the house. He knew Haruka would be up soon to start baking treats for the day and he would need to leave soon to pick up some of the supplies they would need for Amane's party later on. He parked his bike and entered the building as quietly as he could, locking the door behind him as he came in.

"Hajime, is that you?" a soft voice asked, startling Hajime. He turned away from the door to see Amane sitting on one of the stools, pouring a cup of coffee and wearing her favorite dress. There was something soothing in seeing her this morning, as if she had somehow changed overnight. Maybe it was Hajime who had changed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," Hajime asked as he set his helmet and gloves down, running his hand through his own disheveled hair. Amane shook her head as she went behind the bar to grab another mug.

"No, I heard you leave last night and wanted to make sure you were okay. Here, I made extra just in case you came home soon." She smiled as she busied herself with making him a cup of coffee. She looked beautiful at that moment, a content smile as she carefully poured the dark liquid into the mug which matched her own. It stole his breath away. For the first time, he was truly seeing Amane as a woman and not the little girl he protected from monsters. He knew what he had to do.

"Wait right there, don't go anywhere." Hajime said quickly to her as he snatched his helmet and gloves off the table, throwing them in his bedroom while he nabbed something from his desk and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced at the mirror, trying to straighten his hair a bit and his clothing. It would have to do, he supposed. He hurried back up the stairs, trying to suppress a grin.

Amane sat on her stool again, the two cups of dark coffee sitting untouched next to her. As soon as Hajime was in her sight again, she smiled warmly at him, her face lighting up. He laughed nervously as he approached her, his heart pounding in his chest. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her, but the words were jumbled together. She looked up at him, her eyes big and full of compassion and trust. Had she always looked at him that way, or was this recent? He was her hero that much he understood, but now she gazed at him with something more than just hero worship. He cleared his throat, trying to untangle the words.

"Today is your birthday, so I wanted to give you your birthday gift a bit early," he started, trying to buy himself time to organize his thoughts. They were in a tangled mess and he didn't know how to make himself not look like a fool. Joy blossomed onto her face, sapping Hajime's strength and causing his brain to melt into mush once more, his train of thought trying to disappear.

"Oh what did you get me?" she asked, trying to not bounce on the stool. He had to laugh at her antics and hope she always kept that innocence in her heart. He reached into his pocket, his fingers gripping the small box that he had wrapped earlier. His heart skipped a beat.

"I…I got you something I thought you would like…It…um…" Hajime had never had this problem before. He flushed brightly, causing Amane to laugh at him.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is!" She was so sweet to Hajime, always supportive in everything he did. He tried to speak again but gave up; instead he shoved the wrapped gift into her hands before busying himself with his coffee.

She looked at the box, confused and surprised. "May I open it," she asked her voice full of awe and wonder. Hajime nodded as he took his first sip, sighing in content at how the coffee was perfect to his liking. Carefully she took off the paper around the box, afraid that it would break. She set the paper aside, examining the box from every angle. Torment raged inside of Hajime as he began to panic, his mind going over every negative response she would have to seeing his gift. His hope began to deflate. Finally, she opened the box.

The emerald heart sparkled as the restaurant was filled with morning sunlight. Her breath caught as she stared at it, her hands visibly shaking. Gently, she touched the necklace, her smile waving as tears threatened to spill.

"It's beautiful," she said finally, her voice wavering as she removed the necklace from its box to examine it better in the light. "Would you…put it on me please?" she held the necklace out to him, turning as he took it and lifted her hair. His fingers trembled as Hajime helped put on the necklace, requiring a few tries with the clasp as his fingers did not want to cooperate.

"There. Let's see how it looks." He smiled as he took her hand, guiding her to the mirror that was in the back of the kitchen in the café. At first, she didn't say anything as she stared at her own reflection, Hajime watching her over her shoulder. Her fingers lightly touched the emerald as emotions swirled within her. "I know you wanted some fancy gadget or another, but I thought this would be nice, to replace the one I got you when you were a kid." She shook her head, her smile blooming once more.

"No, it's perfect Hajime. Thank you." She turned to him, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes shiny from tears. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that spilled. He knew these weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. Humans were confusing as to how they showed their emotions. Trusting his instincts, he watched her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips touched, but it was different from kissing Kenzaki. There was a sense of calmness and serenity that came over him as he tasted her lips. Amane leaned into the kiss, her hands hesitantly on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him, afraid to let go and have her disappear. It felt right, to be here with her.

He poured everything into that kiss, every bit that was him into it, willing her to accept him for who he was. He had changed for her, wanted to understand humans just so he could truly experience this kiss with every bit of him. Emotions flared to life within him, but it was a soothing burn, one that filled him with heat and some other emotions. It seared and soothed as it coursed through his body, flashing with each beat of his heart. For the first time, he felt complete as a Human. Never again would he need to revert back to Joker as long as he had her by his side. At this moment, he was Hajime Aikawa.

Painfully slowly, he pulled away from Amane, staring at her face as he finally gave into the smile that had been threatening to break his bravado since he saw her when he first walked through the door. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but the words failed her as she could only stare at him in wonder. He blushed brightly as he reluctantly let his hands slide down her shoulders to her hands, squeezing them before finally letting go.

"Amane, I-" Hajime started but was cut off by her finger on his lips. She shook her head, her smile growing as she burst into giggles. Finally she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. Confused and shocked, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He felt the emerald heart dig into his chest, but ignored it.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder, her body shaking with giggles and tears. "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this moment, how many times I've wished you would do just that. Hajime…I..." She leaned back a bit, looking into his eyes and laughing at his confusion. He smiled nervously, unused to showing such raw emotion. "I love you Hajime!" She pulled him close and kissed him again, her fingers gripping into his hair as now it was her turn to pour her heart and soul into the kiss. He absorbed all of it and gave her just the same. She deserved nothing less.

"Amane, are you here?" Haruka asked as she came down stairs and saw the two cups sitting on the bar. The older woman was surprised when she saw Amane appear from the kitchen, her face bright red as she dragged a stumbling, blushing Hajime behind her.

"Yup, Hajime and I were having coffee before we got things ready for the party," Amane answered as she let go of Hajime's hand. He felt very cold as her warmth left him, but his heart still felt the woman's passion burn deep in his heart.

"Would you like a cup as well?" Hajime asked, smiling politely. She eyed the two suspiciously, taking note of the new necklace around Amane's neck. A knowing smile played at her lips, but the mother decided to play ignorant for the time being.

"No thank you, I need to go get some supplies from the market though," Haruka said, reaching for her keys that hung above the bar.

"W-why don't you let me go them?" Hajime offered his cheeks still red. He felt suddenly very awkward as Amane's mother stared at him, giving him that knowing look all mothers had.

"Enjoy your coffee with Amane, I can handle this." Haruka winked at Hajime before collecting her keys and heading out the door. Hajime watched her leave, listening to the sounds of the car in the quiet morning as he tried to organize his thoughts. Turning back to the bar, he saw Amane sitting on the stool sipping her coffee once more. Smiling, he joined her and together they drank their morning coffee in comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another and laughing. From time to time, she would play with the emerald heart pendant, sighing happily at it.

For the first time, Hajime fully understood the human emotion for love.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** So sweet. I wanted to pair Kenzaki and Hajime together while watching Kamen Rider Blade, but Amane was clearly in love with Hajime. I'm content with this piece. If you are wondering, the Nightmare Realm and the Vampire queen are both references to my other story, Dreams are for Nights. The Vampire Queen is Maya from Kiva and you will have to read my other story to find out more about the Nightmare Realm! I'm revising that story right now so make sure to read Version 2, it explains a lot more.

Please review!


End file.
